The Rest For The Wicked
by SinisterConfessions
Summary: This is a story about a group of teenage vampires who are all powerful over the other exsiting vampires. I based one of the characters off of Kristen Stewart. One of the characters ends up in a sticky situation later on with thehuman world and the vamps
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

It was a cold Halloween night and I was out with my friends. I was always a mischievous girl who would get into trouble, but what could you expect from a badass nineteen year old. At the end of our street was an old, rundown, two story house. The blue paint was chipped and faded to the point where you could see the weathered wood. The windows were boarded up so not even the tinniest bit of light could seep through.

"Hey Kris, I dare you to go inside." said my friend, Cameron. I was also the kind of girl who loved to be scared. Whenever I would have friends over I would always be the one who would be like "Let's go tell ghost story's in my closet!" in the middle of the day for no reason other than the pure pleasure of being scared.

I approached the porch and stepped onto the first step smiling a malicious smile. The whole time I was focusing on the door. I reached my hand out and turned the door knob. It turned surprisingly smoothly. The door creaked open. There were a few gasps from my two waiting friends. I walked inside.

"Come on you guys its fine!" I called back to them. They followed me in.

"Kristen…" said Tara.

"What?" I responded, turning around to look at her. It was so dark all I could see was what little light there was reflecting off her black hair.

Before she could say anything I spotted a pair of eyes glowing out of the darkness. I knew they couldn't be those of humans for only animals eyes glowed when light hit them.

My first instinct was to run, but I was curious. I moved toward it.

Tara grabbed t-shirt to tug be back.

I kept walking. I could dimly see a pale face of a person coming out from the darkness.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New

(1990)

I awoke with a daze- my head up to the stars. It was dark and my site was blurred, but I could make out the bumpy texture of brick. As I began to walk but tripped over something. It was Tara. Cameron was to her left from what I could tell. I didn't' know what to do, or what to think. I was cold-freezing was more like it, but on the inside.

"Tara…" I whispered. My voice was cracked and my throat was dry. I shook her. She awoke with a moan and reached for where it hurt.

"What the..." she said her voice as bad as mine. She grabbed her ankle. She pulled her hand back. It was covered in wet, red blood-and it smelt _good_.

My vision began to clear as did the cold that filled my insides. I could see pools of blood. There was one where Tara's ankle had been, one by Cameron's neck and another in the spot where my wrist was moments ago.

I turned to look over at Cameron. He was sitting upright rubbing his temples, moaning.

"Whoa…" he said, "I can see so _clearly_."

I looked up. Night appeared as if it had become day, only it wasn't. I could see the moon shining above us.

Cameron attempted to stand up but swaggered and hit the wall.

"Dork." I laughed at him.

"You personality hasn't changed much but you sure look different." said Tara. "We should go stay somewhere for the night."

"There's a motel down the street." Cameron said.

Cameron walked out the ally.

We were covered in blood. Because of this, we attempted to sneak around.

What would people think?

We made it to the old motel. The pant was chipping off and it was in need of major maintenance.

The manager hardly seemed to notice the blood when we rented a room.

When I got inside I walked past a mirror above the night stand. I stopped. I saw myself only it wasn't me. My brown eyes where somewhere in between a light green and red. My face looked different yet the same.

Tara and Cameron had the same look about them.

"What are we going to do about our parents?" I asked.

"Let's just stay here. We'll sleep on it." Cameron said.

"Can we at least eat?" Tara said. "I'm starving."

"Here…" Cameron said tossing me his candy bag. It landed with a thud on my lap. I took out a piece and ate it but before I could get very far with it I spit it back out.

It tasted bitter and very unpleasant. It was my favorite candy though.

"What's that smell?" Tara asked. It smelt sweet.

We followed the scent to the streets. When we arrived we realized it was blood.

That night we crept back to our houses. I looked probably for the last time at the sign above my house that had _Jennings_written on it-my last name. I stepped inside and grabbed a few personal items when I heard it. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. I couldn't resist.

There death was peaceful. I didn't mean to but I did. I left the house silently. I felt like I could cry but no tears would come out. I felt like I had been cursed and at first I was. My only family gone.


End file.
